Carl and Patrick Drabbles
by Hunter Ark
Summary: GODDAMMIT CARL JUST DO YOUR FUCKING HOMEWORK. Some cutie drabbles of everyone's favorite prison pairing! (Some heavy ass doses of Carl/Patrick)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: What's up fuckers! So I started shipping Patrick and Carl…..AWFULLY HARD. I spies me an OTP :D so enjoy this multi-chapter drabble fic.**

**DISCLAIMER: LISTEN HERE YOU LITTLE SHIT YOU THINK I OWN THE WALKING DEAD? HAAHAHAHAH FUCK NO. IF I DID THE GOVERNOR'S EYEPATCH WOULD BE A OREO AND RICK WOULD HAVE AN UNDYING LOVE FOR SPAGHETTI**

**BECAUSE WHO THE FUCK DOESN'T LOVE SPAGHETTI?**

Patrick walked out of the prison, looking for the brunette. Rick had asked the teen to fetch his son so he could start on his studying, which he knew his partner absolutely _hated._

But an order from Rick was not one to be denied.

Even if it would make his boyfriend hate him.

Going back to the task at hand, he searched the prison yard for his person of interest. Patrick jogged down the small concrete stairs leading out to the basketball court. Carl was talking to Daryl and Glenn, the Asian practically hanging off Daryl. As he walked up he heard them talking about problems with the fence. "Hey guys.'' Patrick greeted. He wrapped an arm around Carl and pulled him to his side. The younger blushed slightly at this, but got over it quickly. "You mind if I borrow Carl? Mr. Grimes said he needs to do homework.''

He did not.

But oh, he did.

He said the forbidden _H _word.

Carl's eyes widen as he tried to escape the larger's grip, but it went to no avail. In fact, it only made things worse. Patrick picked him up and threw him over his shoulder. Jesus, was Carl embarrassed.

''Patrick! Put me down!''

''Not gonna happen.'' Patrick said. Yet Carl still persisted. ''Patrick I swear to God you better put me down!'' ''I said no, so stop complaining.'' He warned. "So thanks for letting me take him,'' Patrick told Daryl and Glenn. He walked the younger boy into the cellblock as he struggled against his grip, muttering profanities and the occasional,''Patrick put me down right now!''

"Daryl, aren't they just adorable?'' Glenn asked. The older looked down at Glenn. Daryl just scoffed. "I've said it before and I'll say it again. It's jus' like a giant damn romance novel 'round here.''

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once making it to Carl's cell, he set him down on the bed. ''You're heavier than you look!'' Patrick chuckled. Carl feigned hurt. ''Are you calling me fat? Ow, the heartbreak!'' he choked out, jokingly clutching his chest as he fell back onto the bed.

Patrick just rolled his eyes and sighed. ''You worry me sometimes. Now get up and do your stupid homework.''

Carl showed disappointment in the expression he wore. "Do I have to?'' he whined. ''Yes, because your dad will kill me if you don't.''

The younger sighed in defeat. "Alright, I'll do my stupid homework. But I better get a reward for it.''

Patrick looked down at him, replying, "That's something you'll have to take up with your dad."

The brunette went to the other side of the cell, looking for his textbooks. He found them stashed under Rick's clothes. While he started his assignments, Patrick went into a sitting position across from him.

"Carl, why does your dad keep making you when the world has pretty much ended?"

Carl looked up, somberly, "It's just something my mom wanted me to keep my humanity. You know, like the world didn't end.''

''Ah. Sorry I uh, sorry I brought it up." He knew Carl didn't like talking about his mom and he shouldn't have brought her up. "Nah, it's okay. You didn't know. I should tell you anyways." The boy answered.

''Alright the answer is…7!'' Carl celebrated as he answered a math question. "773-202-beep beep beep beep, LUNA!'' Patrick had sang the LUNA flooring commercial's jingle. Now, Carl thought that that song was the stupidest thing he had ever heard. "Did you really just-" ''Yeah, I did.'' He apologized.

The blue-eyed boy started whining even more. "UGH, I don't wanna do _thiiiiiiis!_ It's taking forever!'' Patrick chuckled softly. "Maybe you should stop distracting yourself.''

"Do I really have to do this anyways? It's stupiiiiid!" Carl yelled, drawling out his _i._

''If you finish with your math, then maybe we can go do something with Lizzie and Mika."

Carl had to come up with something, and fast. He finally decided that he would, as Shane used to call, "Put on the charm."

He switched his position onto Patrick's lap, sitting with his legs around the other's. ''I'll ask you again.'' He leaned forward to his ear, "Do I _really_ have to do math?'' He whispered. He felt his partner's breath hitch in his throat. Carl's lips upturned into a smug grin. "Well if you _really _don't want to, you don't have to." Patrick choked out.

Carl turned to face him eyes going to his lips. He quickly focused them back onto Patrick's large brown ones. ''Well, I really don't want to. So, why don't we just do this instead?'' he said as he pressed his lips to Patrick's. He hungrily started kissing back. He nipped lightly at Carl's bottom lip, earning a gasp from the teen. He used this as a perfect chance to slip his tongue into Carl's mouth.

Carl balled up Patrick's shirt in his fist, falling back onto the bunk with Patrick on top. He broke the kiss once he had to take a breath.

''Well hello there!" Carl poked fun at Patrick, who was nestled between the younger boy's legs. "Well hello to you too." Patrick said. He leaned closer, touching their foreheads together.

"I thought you said he would do _homework."_ Rick's voice rang throughout the cell.

"Dad! Uhhhh. H-How are you? I'm-I'm good!" Carl stuttered out, his voice cracking. It made Patrick want to giggle at Carl acting like a teenage girl caught doing something she wasn't supposed to be doing.

"Hi Patrick.'' Rick said, not forgetting their awkward guest.

''Mr. Grimes." The teen put his hand up in greeting.

"And _you!" _ He pointed to Carl. "You were supposed to be doing your work."

''_Daaaaaaaad! _You're embarrassing me in front of Patrick!"

"Well maybe I wouldn't if you did your work.'' Rick spoke, exasperated. Carl then did the unthinkable.

He gave Rick puppy dog eyes.

"You know that doesn't work on me.'' The son was still so persistent. It took some time, but Rick finally broke. ''Alright, you can do your work later tonight. Now you two can go back to whatever you two do.'' And with that, he left.

"Oh my God my dad is so embarrassing!'' Carl stated.

"Eh, a little. But you're adorable when he embarrasses you."

"Patrick, shut up please."

**A/N: Carl, your uke is showing! Anywhore, I'm going to update everyday, or I'll at least try to. I JUST SHIP THEM SO MUUUUUCH! **

**More Than Glenn And Daryl. And I ship them A lot.**

**But thanks for the favorites, follows, and reviews on my last story. I love you all**

**Baii :D**

**-Ark**


	2. Cuddles in the Cold

**A/N: What's up Fuckers! Here's chapter 2 of the drabbles! STILL SHIPPING PATRICK AND CARL AS YOU CAN SEE!**

** REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**

**OKAY. YOU CAN READ THE STORY NOW**

It was a long day of hard work at the prison and Carl was exhausted. He felt he could fall asleep right then and there. The walk to the cell he shared with his dad had been an absolute torture and the teen couldn't wait to jump in his bed and drift off into sleep.

Until he showed up.

Upon entering the cell, Carl took note of his bag full of stuff on his bed. He then noticed Rick nervously pacing back and forth.

"Dad? What's going on?'' He asked.

Rick sighed, "You're going to spend the night in Patrick's cell."

''What? Why? I wanna sleep in my _own _bunk, thank you very much!" Carl eventually caught on when he heard the sound of a bed hitting the wall. He looked to his father, eyes widened.

"Now you see-"

Carl put his hand up to interject. "Don't even. If Daryl and Glenn are going to do that, I'm outie.'' He said, picking up his bag. He made a beeline over to Cell Block D hearing calls of, "I'll get you at eight!"

When Patrick whipped open the curtain to his cell, he did not expect to see Carl standing there with a nasty scowl and a bag in hand.

"Carl? No offense, but what do you want? I was just about to go to bed."

''Don't we all wish we could go to _bed_ Patrick?" The younger said through gritted teeth. "Incase you didn't know, Daryl and Glenn decided 'Hey! Let's have sex tonight! I'm _SURE _it won't disturb everyone else!' So if I want to get any sleep, it has to be in your cell." He explained, tossing his bag onto the top bunk.

"Well, okay then?'' Patrick finally said breaking the silence. He took his glasses of and se them on the cabinet next to the bunk. He climbed into said bunk, scooting all the way to the wall. Carl climbed in next to him settling against the older one. He let out a loud yawn and said, "Night, Patrick."

Patrick repeated what the younger said, "Night Carl.''

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Carl jolted in his sleep, immediately sitting up right up. He was shivering because of the temperature floating through the prison. It was literally _freezing_. He almost wanted to scream at the fact that he could see his own breath.

The world was terrible enough already. He could die out in the field, at the hands of a crazy lunatic or a walker. But no, he would sit here and die from frost bite.

The small teen tucked the blanket tighter around himself, forgetting the fact that another person was also using the blanket.

''Carl, you know sharing is caring."

He jumped in surprise, until he realized it was just Patrick. "_Patrick_!" He angrily whispered out. "Don't scare me like that." He shifted into a sitting position, looking down at Carl, he spoke, "You look like your cold.''

The brunette looked up at him, a dumbstruck look on his face. "No, really?'' I never would have guessed!'' He didn't mea to snap at him, but he was tired and very crabby.

A tired and crabby Carl is not something you should really mess with.

Patrick lightly sighed before laying back. Carl yelped out as Patrick pulled him to his chest. He sat surprise for a while until he noticed the warmth that the older boy had as he snuggled deeper into the embrace. He smiled gratefully when he could no longer see his own breath. He blushed lightly when he felt Patrick kiss the top of his forehead.

He tilted his head up, pecking Patrick on the lips. ''Do you feel better now?" He asked. "Yes, actually.'' Carl answered, blushing few shades darker.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rick had to run to Cell Block D. He'd woken up a bit after eight, when he was supposed to get Carl from Patrick's. He sprinted down the corridors, knowing Carl would be mad at him. Upon arrival, he looked to the bunk at what he saw was declared officially adorable. ''Alright lovebirds. I'll let you sleep in.'' walking away fro the cell.

**A/N: I WAS SQUELING THE WHOLE TIME I WROTE THIS NOT EVEN KIDDING. Anyways, I want to thank all the reviwers on the first chapter: DodgersMutant, Lizzyreedus1212, vmbaby, xPandaPearx, and Nightlyowl103.**

**DEM REVIEWS WERE VERY APPRECIATED.**

**SO UNTIL TOMORROW,**

**BAII :D**

**-Ark**


	3. YOU ARE NOT THE FATHER

**A/N: What's up Fuckers! This is my greeting, its copyrighted! Because I love you guys so much, I decided to start typing this as 2 a.m. So I have no school today, and then it's the weekend. Be prepared for a shitton of updates! And can I just say, all you reviewers are wonderful! I just…looking at these reviews makes my heart go pitter-patter! **

**LET'S GET STARTED! P.S Bitches I don't own Walmart, or Maury.**

Carl and Patrick were on a run, looking for supplies. Right now, they were stopped in an old Walmart. The place only had a few walkers, which were easily taken care of. As Patrick went towards the food, Carl started looking through the sporting gear. He scanned the aisles, looking for anything useful. He saw a red case, and in that second, knew how to be _the best boyfriend ever._

Carl jumped over countless knocked over display cases. He skidded to a stop in front of the dry foods aisle_._ He spotted Patrick and instantly pounced on him.

''Patrick! Patrick! You'll never guess-"

''Carl, could you get off me first?'' The blushing boy asked.

''Hm? Oh," Carl finally noted the fact that he was straddling the poor boy. "Right, sorry!'' he said, turning beet red.

Patrick rolled up after Carl stepped up off him. ''So what'd you find that's just so important you had to crush me?" He needed to know.

''Well,'' Carl started, grabbing Patrick's hand. "You remember when you told me you used to liked the Maury Povich show?

"Oh my God yes! The people on that show are so stupid, it's hilarious!'' Patrick giggled, as much as he could. ''But why are you asking?''

''I found all the Maury seasons on DVD!'' Carl said excitedly, practically jumping up and down he was so giddy.

"What the hell, they're on DVD?'' Patrick inquired, baffled.

''Well,'' Carl started, turning the DVD case over in his hand. ''Apparently, the only thing is I don't now where we can watch it.'' Patrick looked at him, struggling to find a solution to their entertainment predicament. He looked to the back of the store, and saw the flat screens and was struck with an idea.

"Carl, there's TVs back there.'' He said. "If I can get into the power system, we can watch it on _those.''_

''You can do that?"

''Yep! Pull a few chairs or something up to them. I'll be back in like, seven minutes.'' Patrick declared, walking off.

Carl chuckled, shaking his head back and forth. He walked over to the display, grabbing a large cushioned armchair. He figured that he and Patrick could share it anyways. He few minutes after he arrived near the monitors, one by one they started popping on. He had an astonished look on his features as Patrick came strolling in like he owned the place.

''That is probably one the coolest things I've ever seen." Carl told him as he reclined back in the armchair.

"Yeah,'' Patrick nodded. "I'm awesome, don't deny it.''

''Yes, now scoot over.'' Carl told him, motioning him to move left. He squealed in surprise as Patrick pulled him onto his lap. He blushed again, knowing that if anyone saw this scene, two teenage boys sitting on each other watching Maury, they would probably think the worst thoughts.

Patrick looked up expectantly, wanting to hear the first story of the show. It amused Carl to hear such things come out of the older boy's mouth.

''Girl, he is such a cheater.''

''Oh my God she is such a slut."

''That bitch is cheating on you!''

Finally the results were in, and Patrick was on the edge of his seat.

''In the case of three year old Mariah, Steven, you..''

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Where's Carl and Patrick?"

"Rick, they're fine. They went into town with Daryl. They should be back in about, an hour.'' Carol told the worrying father. He nodded his head in thanks, and went down to finish tending to his crops.

"Daryl if you don't bring those kids back, I'm gonna hang Glenn by his toenails.'' The leader vowed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'' I told you he wasn't the father!'' Carl gloated. He had a bet with Patrick that he had won and now he had to pay the price for loosing.

He just had to give Carl a kiss.

Which wasn't a hard thing to do. He did it about ninety percent of the time anyways.

It was just who walked in when he was kissing him.

"So this is what ya do when you say you're gonna get supplies?'' Daryl mused. He jumped back a bit, almost smacking his forehead on Carl's.

The redneck sucked in an annoyed breath. "Well, hurry up then and grab whatever ya foun'.''

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

''There you all are!''

Rick was the first to greet them as they strode up to the prison. He saw the spot of blood on Carl shirt, but didn't say anything. He asked how the trip went as his son pulled a large hunting knife out o his bag, grinning. "Surprise!'' he shouted, handing it to his father.

The man laughed s he received the gift. "Thanks kiddo. Why don't you and Patrick go for a walk around or something.''

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The pair had their fingers intertwined as they walked around. Everyone greeted them with a ''Hi'' or a "You two are so adorable!'' (**A/N: HEY LOOK! THAT'S US) **

They decided to sit down at the basketball court, looking at Mika and Lizzie trying to play basketball and were failing miserably. Carl looked up at Patrick who was laughing at their misfortune.

''Hey Patrick?''

"Yeah?''

''I love you.''

''I love you too Carl."

**A/N: I HAD A FANGIRL ATTACK DURING MY SOCIAL STUDIES TEST YESTERDAY! I STARTED THINKING OF THESE TWO AND I COVERED MY FACE IN MY HANDS AND SHOOK MY HEAD BACK AND FORTH.**

**BUT ANYWAYS! I want to thank everyone for the wonderful reviews again, I love you all.**

**But until the next expedition,**

**BAIII :D**

**-Ark**


	4. Is this our first fight? part 1

**A/N: What's up Fuckers! I was tired and didn't want to type, but my Shipping pal Miranda asked me to. And I started thinking I was depriving you guys so LET'S FUCKING WRITE THIS SHIT.**

**TELL ME IF THIS ONE IS A BIT TO SEXUAL OR NOT, I TRIED NOT TO BUT IT WAS KIND HARD OF BECAUSE I'M THE WORLD'S BIGGEST PERVERT EVER.**

Carl sauntered around on patrol, checking up on the others of the prison from time to time. The place had grown a lot more since the group had first set their sights on it. They had gathered a lot more people, including Patrick.

Just thinking about the other gave Carl butterflies. Not just little tiny butterflies, but monster butterflies that had just drank several six-packs of Red Bull. He started getting lost in his thoughts until Glenn knocked him out of them.

''Kid, you alright? You seem a little spacey." Glenn asked him, concerned.

"Hm? Oh, I'm fine! I'm just thinking about stuff, and things." He insisted.

Glenn snorted a reply. "You're worse than your father. You Grimes what with your stuff and things." He muttered, walking off.

The boy rolled his eyes at the older man. He walked over towards Cellblock D, Patrick's Cellblock. He noticed he wasn't there and decided to look for him elsewhere.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Patrick was outside, helping Carol prepare food. He was chopping up different kinds of veggies, watching everyone come through the kitchen area. He watched for the familiar sheriff's hat. The teen gave up after five minutes. He was ecstatic to see it finally emerge from in between Mika and another six year old.

"Hey Carl!''

The boy looked up and smiled. "Hey.'' Carl said, walking up. "So I see your making food? What's on the menu?'' Patrick smiled gently "Well, there's squirrel, squirrel, and squirrel. So nothing new. How's patrol.''

Carl shrugged, "Same. You wanna go for a walk?'' Patrick looked at Carol, who chuckled lightly and answered, "Go ahead, I can finish myself."

He nodded a thanks as he walked around the counter. ''After you, Sir!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The two walked around the Prison, hands intertwined. Their occasional laughter bringing smiles to everyone they walked past. They were what you would call a perfect couple, never once had they had fought. But that really brought discomfort to someone else at the prison.

''Oh Patrick,'' Lizzie mused. "When will you learn that Carl's mine''

**A/N: LIZZIE YOU LITTLE BITCH CARL IS PATRICK'S D: BUT ANYWHORE, I have a bad case of writer's block so that is why this chapter is so awfully short. (I FEEL LIKE I'VE DISSAPOINTED YOU GUYS!)**

**BUT THIS PROMPT HAS 2 PARTS (whut)**

**So, until the next chapter,**

**BAII :D**

**-Ark**


	5. Is This Our First Fight? part 2

**A/N: What's up Fuckers! I'm so sorry I didn't update yesterday! I had the worst headache ever and I couldn't type for SHIET! So here's a special chapter just for you guys who waited! Love you guys! **

**LET'S DO THIS SHIIIIIIT.**

** "**So," Lizzie started. "You got the plan Steph?'' she asked Stephanie, a thirteen–year-old. The older blonde nodded as Lizzie smiled devilishly.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Carl sat in his cell listening to his father baby talk with Judith, who was a giggling mess. He'd never seen his father as the kind of person to blow raspberries on a baby's tummy, but to Carl it was one of the cutest things he'd ever seen.

He decided to go see Patrick and once he got to his cell, he instantly regretted it

There was, _his boyfriend,_ the one he put his love in and gave his heart to was kissing a girl. Her name was Stephanie, he could remember correctly.

His eyes started brimming with tears as he continued to stare, letting his eyes wander over the shoulders he would never hold under his fingertips. Those hands that would never caress his skin ever again.

It was only when he let out a small sob that either of the two paid any attention to Carl standing right behind them. Patrick instantly ripped away from Stephanie's grasp in time to see Carl run down the cellblock hallway. He ran out of the cellblock ignoring Patrick's calls for him.

The enraged teen turned towards the blonde, nostrils flared and eyes fiery. "Why the fuck would you _do that!_"

Stephanie took a quick step out of the cell. Patrick _never _swore. Even when he was really mad, he never used foul language because his mother had always told him it was rude. But in the situation at hand, he was far too angry to care.

The girl suddenly panicked and spilled the beans. "Lizzie told me to! She was jealous of you and Carl and she gave me her rations!'' She started crying. "She said she wants Carl all to herself and I'm really _really _sorry Patrick!'' the blonde wailed fruitlessly.

Patrick grabbed a bandana Daryl had given him and handed it to her. "Wipe your eyes." He said. "Now, we're going to explain this to Rick. That man will take my head off if he thinks I'm cheating on his son."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After seeing Rick outside the prison, the pair explained what was going on. He said he would talk to his son. Patrick took a large sigh of relief as he watched Rick walk through the prison yard.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''Carl?''

The brunette turned toward his dad, and Rick was instantly taken back. His son looked awful. He held the familiar sheriff's hat in his hands. Carl's hair was horribly disheveled and his tear stained cheeks were nearly enough to make the leader start crying himself. "Carl, is it that bad?" The boy looked at his father in shock. "Yes!" He said, mouth agape.

Rick looked at his son thoughtfully. "What if I told you that Stephanie kissed Patrick?'' Carl looked up at his father. "What the hell are you talking about?'' Rick would berate him for the foul language, but his son needed to heal. He explained that Lizzie had paid Stephanie in rations to kiss the boy because she was jealous.

But to Rick's disappointment, Carl shook his head. I'll believe it when Lizzie tells me that's the truth.'' and he walked off. The older man sat in disbelief as his son sulked away. His son was just like his parents, stubborn and hardheaded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Carl soon started bonding with Lizzie, much to the girl's pleasure. Whenever Patrick walked into a room, Carl wouldn't go into that room until he was sure that the older teen left.

It hurt him so much to see Patrick after that kiss incident. He just felt so horridly betrayed. His first true love, had just absolutely stabbed him in the back.

There was approximately a week of silence between the two until Patrick broke it by trying to talk to the other.

''Carl? We need to talk." Patrick began.

"We have nothing to talk about, Patrick." The younger growled, stabbing a green pea from his food rations. ''Carl please. I just want-"

He was cut off by the sound of Carl slapping the table as he held his dinner knife dangerously close to Patrick's face as everyone gasped. "Now you listen here you four-eyed fuck. How would you like to have someone you love stab you in the back. You wouldn't want to talk to them either, would you? Now if you ever try to talk to me, expect to have the rest of this group find a knife in the back of your skull.'' He spat, venom dripping in his voice as he walked away.

Patrick stared at everyone in the mess hall, their mouths hung in shock. Daryl, Glenn, and Rick all gave him a sympathetic look. His eyes landed on Lizzie, who sat with an evil smirk. He moved his head so they wouldn't see the tears that threatened to spill over. He silently cursed as he walked out to his cell.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Carl was seated next to Lizzie in the yard, watching everyone buzz about. They were talking about their lives before the walkers took the world into the palm of the hands. Apparently Lizzie hadn't had her first kiss, which he felt kinda bad for the kid. But that bad feeling only lasted a second.

Lizzie tried to kiss Carl. At this he refused. "Lizzie, I can't. I'm sorry, But I'm still healing." What he heard afterwards, he could have killed her over.

Lizzie exploded into a fit of rage. ''Are you kidding me? I made Stephanie kiss Patrick so I could have you and this is what I get? This is absolute bullshit!"

Carl gave her an evil eye. ''What did you just say?"

"Yeah, that's right! It was me! You didn't believe your Dad, and your stupid little boyfriend when they were right all along." Lizzie said adding a shit eating grin to the end of her speech.

''You bitch.'' Carl said, walking off. ''I'm gonna go make things right, but meanwhile, you better watch your back. 'Cause I'll get you one day."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Patrick?'' Carl called into the cellblock. "Patrick!'' he cried out again. He dropped to the floor, silently starting to cry. The teenager mumbled ''Patrick" as he rocked back and forth.

''Carl?'' a shaky voice called out. It was Carol. He ran up to her and practically begged her to point out where Patrick was. As soon as she finished telling him he was outside helping Glenn, Daryl, Maggie, and a few of the other men and women along with Rick, he ran outside.

''Patrick!'' he called out to him as he ran over.

''Carl?'' He asked, surprised at how excited the younger boy was to see him.

"Patrick!" he repeated running up and jumping into said teen's embrace, wrapping his legs around the older's waist.

''Oh god, Patrick I'm so sorry I didn't believe you!'' he sobbed as Patrick lightly stroked his hair.

''Shhh It's alright. You believe me now don't you?'' he asked looking in the aqua spheres that looked at his brown ones. Carl nodded as he pressed his lips to Patrick's.

They broke apart as they heard the cheering of about ten people. Apparently, Carol couldn't keep her mouth shut and word spread that Carl and Patrick were making up. They laughed, Carl blushing slightly as he noticed Patrick was still holding him up. The two lightly pushed their foreheads together, enjoying each other's stupid smiles that grew on their faces.

** A/N: GAHHH I WAS WRITING FOR LIKE 5 FUCKING HOURS JESUS CHRIST. For Miranda doe; UGH ITS SOOOO HARD TO KEEP MY MOUTH SHUUUT! (It's an inside joke) But I thought this chapter was pretty cute and I was fuckin' PISSED at Lizzie. I'm kinda out of ideas at the moment so when you leave a review try and leave a request, kay?**

**So, until the next expedition,**

**BAII :D**

**-Ark**


	6. What Are You Thankful For?

**A/N: What's up Fuckers! So I wasn't writing yesterday because I wanted to see if you guys would give me some good ideas to write and I came up with a Thanksgiving chapter! So enjoy this! THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT AS FUCK. I'm so sorry, don't throw rocks at meeeee!**

''Good morning."

Carl looked up from his cup of water at Patrick who walked into the cell they shared. He smiled lightly, replying, "Good morning to you, Harry Potter.''

Patrick smirked at the nickname as he took of his shirt, exchanging it for a new one. He blushed as Carl who whistled at the sight of his boyfriend shirtless. The teen picked up the small calendar he had since the infection started, gladly finding new ones as the years went on.

''Happy Thanksgiving Carl.'' He said, looking at the boy sitting on their cot. ''Really?'' Carl said, looking confused. Patrick nodded as Carl shrugged, getting up to go find what glorious job he could do today.

Carl looked down at the arms wrapped around his waist and bit his lip. "What is it, I gotta go find my dad! He'll be mad at me if I don't do my chores!'' He gasped as Patrick started to kiss the nape of his neck, slowly up to his ear.

''_Patriiick_.'' Carl drawled out. "Stop it!" He was annoyed.

Oh, so very annoyed.

"Seriously, Patrick?'' He said, Patrick started to suck on the skin he was previously kissing. He lifted up for a moment to reply "Yes.'' and went right back to work.

"Alright, enough!'' Carl said, finally gaining control over the older. Patrick laughed, sitting on the bunk next to them. He put a serious look on his face. "Carl what are you thankful for?''

Carl gave him a questioning look and sat down on the bed. "Well, thankful that we aren't dead, thankful I still have a majority of my family, and you of course.'' He said, intertwining their fingers together.

"I love you.'' Patrick said, suddenly.

''I love you too.'' Carl responded, planting a kiss to his temple.

**A/N: That was just fucking cute and if you don't think so then leave. But anyway, This was a pain to write because I kept putting it off! So I love you all my little hunters!**

**Until the next expedition,**

**BAIII :D**

**-Ark**


	7. Please Don't

**A/N: What's up Fuckers! So I've had about seven people (Most were P.M.s) asking for smut, but I didn't want to do it for Carl and Patrick juuuuuuuust yet! But I didn't want to deprive you of smut. But anyways, in this chapter there is Rape so if that is something that bothers you then do not read it because the last thing I want to do is offend you guys! So let's do this SHIT!**

***WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTANS VERY GRAPHICALLY DISTURBING RAPE. IF THAT IN ANYWAY BOTHERS YOU THEN PLEASE SKIP OVER THIS CHAPTER!***

Carl sulked through the woods, careful of where he was walking seeing as he didn't want to trip. It would make him too easy of a target for both walkers and people.

The teen had snuck away from the prison as it had grown a bit stuffy and crowded, people checking on him every second of the day. He hated it. He hated it more than you would ever know. But it was his life and he had to get used to it.

He bent down to tie his shoe, which had fallen undone. His eyes flashed up suddenly.

A twig had snapped.

The teen looked up, observant eyes scanning the surrounding forest. He grabbed the gun from the holster on his hip. Carl almost let out scream as he felt a dirty hand cover his mouth and the cold metal press against his temple.

''Scream and I will take pleasure in killing you.''

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Carl was blindfolded and harshly thrown into the backseat of a car. The man that grabbed had a raspy tone as he spoke to the driver. He squirmed uncomfortably in the seat as he was tossed around every time they hit a bump.

The teen started to fall unconscious due to shock. Before darkness overtook him, a thought entered his mind.

What had Carl gotten himself into?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''Patrick have you seen Carl?'' Rick asked, coming around to corner of the cellblock.

Patrick looked up from the puzzle he was putting together with Mika, which was of an ocean scene. He was pretty glad that Carol had found it when the two of them had gone hunting through one of the many storage rooms in the prison.

''No Rick can't say I have. Last I saw he walked out of your cell and said hi to me. That was it.'' He replied.

Rick sighed, stroking his beard gently. He looked around the prison, people smiling at him softly as he held Judith, the small toddler trying to fit her whole hand in her mouth. He laughed lightly at the sight.

''Well you just tell me when you see him, alright?'' Rick said, walking off.

Patrick was a little worried, truth be told. He was sure that something was off in the atmosphere. He shook it off and went back to the puzzle with Mika, grinning slightly as she looked for a puzzle piece she dropped.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Carl hissed in pain as he was picked up by his hair. He couldn't check his surroundings due to the blindfold, which was a detriment to his survival. All he noticed was that it was nighttime, as the white sheet over his eyes had grown a tad darker.

He was instantly met with a cold concrete floor, followed by snickers and snarky remarks. He was relieved as the blindfold was finally taken off so he could look at his abductor's face.

The man had small squinty eyes, definitely not Asian though. His face was shrouded in the start of a gray stubbly beard and his matted dark hair covered in natural grease.

All in all, not a very attractive man.

But it seemed like he was very intrigued by Carl. His appearance of innocence and adolescence seemed so, tempting. He would hurt this boy, he knew it.

"Well hello there! Why don't you tell me your name?'' The man asked, finally speaking to break the somewhat silent air.

"I'm not saying!" Carl spat. He winced as the man grabbed a fistful of his hair.

''You wanna say that again, you mouthy little shit?'' He threatened, invading Carl's personal space.

''Tobias?'' A woman called out peeking around the opened door.

The man, who he now knew as Tobias, sucked in an irritated breath, before answering. ''What do you want?''

"Just wanted to see that you were back.'' She said shyly, ''And Thomas wanted to talk to you about the boy.''

He let out a sigh before dropping Carl, delivering a swift kick to his stomach. He let out a loud cry as he felt his abdomen start to burn due to the sheer pain.

Tobias walked out, leaving the woman to talk to Carl. She bent down to his level and started rubbing his middle. He looked up at her, and she nearly cried as she saw the fear in his eyes

''I'm Marcia, are you alright?'' He didn't answer as she looked him over. ''Can you please tell me your name?''

He again didn't answer.

She sighed before climbing up, getting ready to leave. She stopped when she heard a small voice.

''Carl.''

She turned to face him, asking, ''What was that?''

''My name. It's Carl.''

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Patrick was freaking out.

Freaking the absolute fuck out.

Carl was nowhere to be found. He and Rick had literally looked everywhere. It had almost seemed as though he had just, _vanished. _But his worry was nothing compared to Rick's.

The man was _livid._

His son had snuck off to _God knows where_, and he had no idea how to deal with his disappearance. He knew Daryl would go tracking for him in the woods, but he was still angry and had so many questions.

Why did Carl leave?

Was he taken?

What would anyone want with his son?

_Where was Carl?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Carl had been in this shithole for about 3 days. He still had to tell Tobias his name, which he absolutely refused to. He had started to put his trust in Marcia little by little. She would come visit him everyday, to clean his wounds, give him food and water, talk to him.

But that day, Tobias was going to break that boy.

He walked into Carl's little imprisonment, and slowly circled the boy. It reminded Carl of a predator circling its prey before it decided to pounce, ripping the poor latter to shreds.

He yanked Carl up by his hair for the seventh time, as Carl kept count. Tobias pulled him into what seemed like an interrogation room, with a simple table and two chairs across from each other. He was cut short from his gaze as Tobias slammed him down into a chair. But the man didn't sit down.

He started pacing around the room, throwing glares at Carl. He didn't look up and just stared at the table. But it didn't last long as Tobias walked behind him, and started to run his hands up and down Carl's torso. He flinched under his touch, not feeling comfortable.

Tobias grinned ear to ear as he grabbed Carl up, and pinned him against the table. Carl got a panicked look on his face, his eyes widened into saucers.

The larger flipped him over as the youth let out a yelp. He held Carl down by the back of his head, and rubbed himself up against Carl's behind. It took Carl a few moments before a horrifying realization struck him.

He was going to be raped.

He felt Tobias undo his belt and pull his pants down. Carl's heart started pounding as he heard Tobias's belt buckle clinking and his zipper going down. Tobias put strong grip onto Carl's hips.

Carl angled his head to view and pleaded, "Please, don't. I'm begging you please!'' Tears started flowing over his cheeks as he pleaded. ''Please, please please! I'll do anything else just, please!"

Tobias chuckled as he got into Carl's face. "You almost make me feel sorry for you." He said as he thrusted in.

Carl shrieked out in pain. It hurt, so badly. He screamed out again, the searing pain in his hind quarters was _awful. _

Tobias pulled out almost fully, before slamming back into the young boy. "You dirty little slut, I love you screaming. But your crying is kind of ruining my rhythm.''

Carl whimpered after he was done talking, occasionally screaming again. He felt so violated and disgusting.

It was finally over, once Tobias shot his seed into Carl's tightness. He pulled out, and went to exit the room. ''I'm just gonna leave you here. I hope you enjoyed yourself.'' He sneered, slamming the door behind him.

Carl used his hands to hold him up against the table, panting heavily. He felt so used, and disgusting. Absolutely disgusting. And violated and even more disgusting as he felt Tobias's cum leaking down his legs. He looked down at the floor and noticed little red patches that looked fresh.

He was bleeding.

Out of his ass.

He collapsed onto the floor, curling himself up into a ball. He shook violently ad started turning pale. He rolled over and vomited the water and canned corn he had eaten over three hours ago, as he curled up again. He just prayed that he could go back to the prison where his family was.

His father, Rick.

Glenn and Daryl.

His Patrick.

All he wanted was Patrick to hold him and stroke his hair, kiss him gently.

But all he had was hope, and that was slowly depleting day by day, in this shithole.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks to Daryl's tracking skills, Rick, Glenn, Daryl, Maggie, and Patrick, who had somehow magically convinced Rick to let him come. pulled up to the camp. Rick scanned over all the people scattered around who looked at them as if they were out of place. Which they were, but this guy had Carl, and they needed Carl.

Marcia walked out of the small building in the center of camp, and noticed the group. She looked over her shoulder and walked to them.

''Are you Rick?''

''Yeah, where's Carl?'' He replied to the question.

She made a moving motion with her hands as she told everyone to get into their tents. She turned her attention back to Rick's group.

"he's in the building, Third room to your right. You'll have to take down Tobias, our leader. He'll most likely be in the room across from him."

Rick nodded at Marcia and motioned for his group to follow him, which they complied. He turned the knob to open the door and walked in, watching for this Tobias character.

They entered the room Marcia had mentioned, and slowly opened the door. The sight they were met with was utterly shocking.

Carl lay on his side, his knees pulled to his chest. The only thing covering him was a large flannel which was unbuttoned, but it didn't show anything since it when down to his knees. The group could see dried semen and blood caked to his legs, which made Rick even angrier than he already was. Patrick knelt down to the younger, and stroked his cheek. Carl looked up and shook his head as best as he could in disbelief. ''Patrick?'' He croaked. Patrick smiled softly as he brushed a strand of hair out of Carl's face.

''Yeah,'' he chuckled. ''its me.'' He bent down farther to pick up Carl and carry him bridal style. Once he had Carl up, The younger instantly hid his face in the familiar chest, breathing in it's scent.

He had Patrick back.

No more beatings and rapes, just hugs and kisses and comforting words. And sweet Jesus it made Carl's heart soar.

It would be better if he could even hold his head up, the will to sleep weighed so heavy on him, but he knew he needed to stay awake. They luckily made it out without running into Tobias and started up their engines. Marcia waved goodbye to the group as they pulled out of the camp.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''Well, he has three broken ribs and there is sign of sexual abuse.'' Hershel broke the news out to the group. Rick clenched and unclenched his fist, distraught at the fact that someone would hurt his son that way.

It made Patrick angry as well, that somebody would take someone's innocence that way.

Not just anyone's, but a _child's._

It made Patrick feel absolutely sick to his stomach. But he had Carl back now. To hold him and tell him that Tobias wouldn't be back. That he could press his lips to his. Hell, he'd already made him feel happy when he plopped the Sheriff's hat onto his head, and for the first time in about a week, Carl smiled.

Not a closed-mouth smile, but a toothy grin that gave Patrick absolute butterflies. And he was all his.

**A/N: FIRST TIME WRITING A RAPE SCENE DON'T HATE ME. But that was today' chapter and it is TEN FUCKING PAGES AND A SHITTON O' WORDS. WORDS CANNOT EXPLAIN.**

**SO, until the next expedition,**

**BAII :D**

**-Ark**


	8. jUST AN AU FULL OF TEH FLUFFIES

**A/N: What's up Fuckers! Okay so I went to the craft store the other day and I got the BEST idea for an AU! IT FUCKING TOOK ME LIKE 70 MILLION YEARS TO UPDAAAAATE! SO, as an apology, here is a big ass chapter about fluffiez :D. So I hope you guys like it!**

"Remind me why we're here again?''

''I need some stuff, you ass.''

The boys strode into the craft store, shivering from the cold outside. Carl led the way towards the Christmas decorations, looking sullen. Patrick knew it was Carl's first Christmas without his mother and didn't want him to feel so down.

Carl grimaced looking over all the ridiculously painted faces on the decorations. He really wished his father hadn't sent him to do this. But he knew he needed to, especially since his grandmother had taken everything Lori had bought when she was alive.

He settled on four green and silver wreaths, as they were on sale for six dollars each. Rick had given the boy fifty dollars anyways.

Carl grabbed about three red ribbons that said ''Noel" in gold lettering before leaving the aisle, going to find where Patrick had wandered off to.

He went straight to that art supplies, knowing his boyfriend would be looking at drawing pads, and writing supplies as well.

He snuck behind the unsuspecting teen before resting his elbow on his shoulder, making Patrick jump.

''Carl! Don't scare me like that, I could have dropped this.'' He scolded, holding up a vase. Carl snorted before looking up.

''Really? Because the bruises on my hips tell me you have an iron grip otherwise." He whispered so only he and Patrick could hear. Carl took great pleasure when he noticed his partner blushing profusely.

Carl turned his attention to exit the aisle and go towards the checkout, before feeling a pair of arms snake around his waist. He was pulled back into a larger chest before chuckling.

''Dude, look.'' Patrick told the younger, motioning his head behind them. Carl peeked around the older's frame and quickly turned back, trying to stifle his laugh.

There was a straight couple a few feet behind them, the male copying Patrick's movements. The pair left, going to purchase their items. Rick was right there to pick them up since Patrick was still earning his license.

''So what you guys get?'' He asked, the boys jumping in the backseats. Rick looked better since the last time Patrick saw him. The man's appearance had changed from a very morbidly somber face to a happy, cheery suburban father again.

''Well, you'll have to wait and see!'' Patrick teased. Carl playfully rolled his eyes and put his ear buds in, looking out the window. He sat like that for a while until Patrick tapped on his shoulder. ''You mind if I spent the night at your house?''

Carl opened his mouth to reply, but Rick stopped him. "We don't mind.'' Carl looked to Patrick and nodded, smiling.

They drove up to the house and climbed out, grabbing their bags and slamming the car doors. Carl handed his bag to Patrick and pulled his house keys out of his back pocket. He looked behind Patrick at his dad and laughed, ''Hurry up old man!'' then took off running into the house, his partner trailing.

Rick let out an exasperated sigh before laughing as well, running through the door before shutting and locking it. He surveyed the kitchen, taking note of the bags on the table and the Carl seated with an Arizona tea in hand.

''How many of those do you drink a week?'' He asked his son. There's only three things in this world that Carl would drink.

Water, Milk, and Arizona tea.

The boy took a sip and shrugged. "Four, maybe? I don't keep track of things like that!'' he yelled out jokingly. Rick sighed. "Just remember to drink some water too. Your mother would come back and kill me if you died of dehydration.'' Carl looked to him and nodded, before chuckling. ''Yeah, she would.''

Rick watched his son stand up from the chair he sat in and jog up the stairs. He smiled to himself, knowing his son was trying to be a trooper. He got up and started looking through the Christmas supplies.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What's the first thing that comes to your mind when you think of pudding?'' Patrick asked from his spot on Carl's bed.

Carl spun around in his desk chair on the opposite side of the room before nearly falling out of it in a fit of giggles.

Patrick sat up. ''What? What's so funny.''

Carl picked his head up from his hands. "I'm not going to lie, it was actually precious!'' Patrick snickered before falling back onto the bed.

Carl looked down at Patrick thinking of a question to ask him. He finally had an ''Aha!'' moment. ''Do you like One Direction.''

Patrick sat up slowly this time. ''Ew, because so many reasons why they are basic.'' Carl tried his hardest not to snort as he laughed while Patrick explained wildly while flapping his arms around. He grinned from ear to ear as Patrick fell back on the bed again. The smaller boy hopped up from the desk chair and sat on the bed. "Patrick?''

"Yes?''

He rolled over so he was straddling the teen, and pressed his lips to his. After a few moments he broke it off and pushed his forehead onto Patrick's. "Hi.''

Patrick chuckled and responded, "Hi." He sat up for a third time, moving the boy in his lap. Patrick stuck his face into the crook of Carl's neck, breathing in his scent.

''I love you, Patrick.''

Patrick reconnected their lips, moving rhythmically. ''Love you too, boo.''

Carl blushed, licking Patrick's bottom lip.

''Dad in the room!''

Carl jumped from his spot on Patrick's lap, knocking their foreheads together. They both winced, while Carl fell off the bed. Rick looked at the mess he had created. ''I did not expect that to happen.'' He walked out shutting the door.

Patrick sighed before helping Carl up. He kissed his forehead before Carl could cover it with his hand. The boy felt his face heat up as more of a blush spread around his cheeks. Patrick laughed as the younger hid his face in his chest, which was his favorite spot.

Rick opened the door, this time in his uniform. "Alright, I'm going for a nightshift. No drugs, no parties, and no sex while I'm gone." He joked. Carl had to use Patrick's chest to stifle a groan. "Oh my God dad, can you not?''

''_Byeeeee!''_ Rick called through the house, shutting the front door. "Why does he do this?'' Carl asked, throwing his hands up in the air. He turned to face Patrick. "You say anything and I will rip your throat out.'' And he walked down to the living room on the first floor.

Patrick scoffed and followed.

**A/N: SWEEEEEEET JEEEESUS FUCKIN' SHIIIT THIS TOOK FOREVER! But I hope you guys liked it, it took me longer than I hoped it would. But I'm really sorry! I just kept putting this off! But yes. So remember to review love youuu.**

**So, until the next expedition,**

**Baiii :D**

**-Ark**


	9. sMUT

**A/N: What's up Fuckers! SO I DECIDED TO GIVE YOU WHAT YOU ALL WANTED….*DRUM ROLL* SMUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT! *Throws confetti***

**YEAH, I got a shit ton of messages asking for smut, and one of my friends at school reads this story and kept telling me to write smut.**

**But dis is an AU part 2! ENJOY THE BUTSEX THAT SHALL HAPPEN.**

Here came one of the most difficult decisions in Carl's life.

What movie would Patrick want to watch?

Surely not The Notebook, and definitely not Brokeback Mountain.

That would just be awkward.

Carl sighed, moving over to the couch. He heard the pounding of feet on the stairs and looked to see Patrick emerging from the hallway. He joined Carl on the couch, eyeing the Xbox controller in his hand. ''Find anything?'' he asked. Carl noticeably shrugged.

Patrick snatched the controller from Carl's unsuspecting grasp and turned back the T.V. Carl looked at his significant other, his mouth opened in shock. ''Fine then!" Carl shouted, jokingly flipping his hair over his shoulder. Patrick shook his head before finally finding something on Netflix. ''What about American Horror Story?''

Carl looked to him, nodding an approval. He scooted himself closer to Patrick, who gratefully pulled him into his frame. The younger pulled his arms and legs closer to himself, throwing a blanket the two of them. Patrick leaned down and placed a kiss onto Carl's forehead. Red splayed across the boy's cheeks as he inclined his head into the space between them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

About an hour later the boys were still cuddled together on the couch, enjoying each other's company. When Patrick started to kiss Carl's neck, the younger's pajama pants all of a sudden felt tight.

He tried to push the older off, getting aggravated at the distraction. He finally succeeded only to have Patrick overpower him. Carl gave in, tilting his head up to give Patrick more room. He moaned out as Patrick started to suck on the skin before biting down. He leaned up from Carl's neck, going in for his lips. Carl met his, kissing gingerly before moving his head more. Patrick jet out his tongue, licking Carl's bottom lip in hopes of gaining entrance. When granted he used his tongue to massage Carl's own.

Carl moaned louder than before. He broke it off before nudging Patrick. "Upstairs.'' He spoke up. Patrick nodded in response before picking the boy up, carrying him into his bedroom. He threw him down on the bed, crawling on top of him. He inclined down to reconnect, pulling down Carl's pajama pants on the way. Carl's body shook due to the cold air, but was instantly replaced with a pleasurable heat. As Carl went to take off the 2-sizes-too-big button up, Patrick stopped him.

''Leave this on, you look cute in it." He said, making Carl blush for the umpteenth time. Patrick took off his pants and boxers, throwing them in the opposite corner of the room. Carl took this moment to ogle at what was placed in front of him. Patrick was an absolute treasure compared to him.

Patrick bent down over the boy, kissing down his neck. When he got down to the smaller's collar of his shirt, he started to unbutton it agonizingly slow. "Hurry up…." he heard groaned above him. He finished and ghosted his breath over Carl's chest. Patrick smirked to himself as he heard Carl's breath hitched.

Carl dug his nails into Patrick's forearm, mewling as the teen's mouth moved against his right nipple. He whimpered at the lost but pressed on. Patrick looked up at the boy, sensing uneasiness flowing through him. "We don't have to continue if you don't-" Carl cut him off. "No!" He took Patrick's head into his palms. "I want you. To. Fuck. Me. Do you understand me?'' Patrick nodded, removing himself from Carl's grasp. He travelled back down, putting his attention on Carl's member, noticing a bead of pre-cum on the tip. He used his thumb to smear it, turning up to face the whimpering boy in front of him.

''Suck." He ordered, placing three digits towards Carl's mouth.

The boy complied, wrapping his lips around Patrick's fingers. He moaned around them, winding his tongue between them. Once they were coated in an exceptional amount of saliva, he pulled them out. A pout placed itself upon Carl's lips. ''Don't worry, you'll feel great in a little bit.'' Carl shook his head, as if to say 'alright'.

Patrick, without warning, wriggled his middle finger into him.

''GAH! FUCK, TAKE IT OUT!'' Carl screamed, pain filling his senses. He pushed his nails into Patrick's back, who winced at the stinging. But there was nothing compared to the pain of having a finger up your ass.

''Shhh, you just need to relax." Patrick said. Carl looked at him, dumbfounded.

''How the fuck do you expect me to relax when you have a finger up my ass!'' he shouted, not caring about his voice level.

Patrick bit back a growl as he waited for his lover to relax. Carl moved his arm and wrapped it around the back of Patrick's neck. He inclined his head into Patrick's shoulder.

Patrick felt Carl wiggle and squirm. He hears him mumble an "Alright, move.'' Patrick obliges, turning his finger around. He added in a second, scissoring and curling them. He scraped against a bundle of nerves that had Carl cry out. He quickly turned the tables, changing the boy from crying out in pain to crying out in pleasure.

One he felt that Carl was stretched enough, he pulled the sticky digits out. He took Carl's knees and pushed them forward, nearly bending the boy in half. Patrick took the chance to take in the sight before him.

Carl lay on his back, eyes clenched shut in anticipation. The flannel hung of his pale shoulders and his collarbones were littered with bruises and bite marks. His dark, sweat slicken, hair was splayed across the pillows underneath him. Falling from his swollen lips was a line of spittle, slowly making its way down his chin.

He aligned himself with Carl's entrance, slowly pushing in his tip. He heard Carl took in a sharp breath. Hot tears streamed down his cheeks as he felt a burning sensation. Once Patrick was fully sheathed, he waited for Carl to adjust.

"Don't..don't move just yet." Carl stuttered, still getting used to the feeling of penetration.

The boys sat for a few minutes, their pants filling the silence. Patrick nudged the boy, who nodded for him to move. He obeyed, starting at a slow, gentle pace. Carl let out a few small noises here and there, not feeling enough to be loud. He experimentally rolled his hips, making Patrick groan. As he repeated, Patrick's composure finally snapped.

He thrust hard into Carl, the boy's back in a beautiful arch. The person underneath him screamed out, throwing his head back. Carl dug his nails into Patrick's back, wrapping both his legs around the teen's waist. Patrick grunted as he thrust in, brushing against Carl's sweet spot.

Patrick felt a pain in his shoulder and glanced to see Carl biting down on it to stifle his moans. Patrick thrust in harder then before, causing Carl to let go as he released a loud yell. ''Patrick!'' He cried out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The two sweat-slicked bodies lay with the older's legs intertwined in the younger's. Patrick had thrown an arm lazily around Carl's waist as he put his face in the crook of his neck. "Patrick?''

"Yes?"

"I love you." Carl said, turning to face him.

''I love you too.'' Patrick replied, pecking his lips.

**A/N: FIRST TIME WRITING SMUT DON'T BURN DOWN MY HOUSE. Yeah, it sucked, right? SO I HOPE YOU LIKED IT!**

**YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE SHITS.**

**Jk, but seriously doe.**

**So, until the next expedition, **

**BAII :D**

**-Ark**


	10. Merry Christmas

**A/N: What's up Fuckers! I just realized I didn't do a Christmas update, so here it is, A LITTLE BIT LATE! **

******WARNING: THIS CHAPTER WILL FEATURE CARL IN LINGERIE, JUST SAYIN'******

**Enjoy! And remember to review!**

"I am your present."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Carl was in a pickle.

A giant, rotten, and soaked to the insides with vinegar pickle.

WHAT THE FUCK WAS HE GOING TO GIVE HIS BOYFRIEND FOR CHRISTMAS?

Sure, it was the friggin apocalypse, and you couldn't be too picky with what you'd receive. But Carl really wanted to give Patrick something special, especially considering it was there first Christmas together. Taking the easy route, he decided on asking around what he could get him.

Rick, was no help whatsoever.

"Get him some winter boots or something, something he needs." Rick answered. "Or a knife. Yeah, he'll probably need one of those. Wait, didn't you give him that for his birthday?''

Carl deadpanned, "No, Dad. I gave him three spoons and an umbrella."

Rick sighed before casting a sorrowful look down to his son. "Sorry bud, but I need to watch Judith." He stood up, walking off towards the cellblocks.

Carl shot up from his spot. "DAD!" His father turned and started backpedaling, yelling, "SORRY! YOU'RE ON YOUR OWN!"

The teen rolled his eyes before going off to find someone else to help aide him in the quest for the perfect present.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He decided on asking Beth.

Not the best idea either.

"If he really loves you,'' Beth replied, looking up from her diary. "He won't expect a present from you."

Carl turned slowly to look at her, mouth agape. "Beth," he started. "That was the shittiest shit answer my shitty ears have ever heard."

Beth slammed her book full of secrets shut. "I'm only telling the truth! That's what true love is!"

''Beth! He's not expecting a present!" Carl whispered harshly to her. ''Whatever, you're no help anyways." He sighed, turning on his heel and leaving his stance at the cell doorway.

''Merry Christmas!" Beth called from her bunk. ''Yeah, yeah, _blah blah blah."_ He said over his shoulder, turning the corner for someone else.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tyreese and Karen could probably help.

Carl turned into the library where the two were seated, sharing a picture book with one of the many children they now had running around the prison.

He walked himself up to them, who acknowledge his presence with large smiles. ''Can I talk to you guys? About a private matter?'' The teen asked anxiously.

Tyreese nodded and sent the young child on her way, the little girl a giggling mess. Karen turned back to Carl, "So what is it?''

''Do you guys know what I could get Patrick for Christmas?''

Tyreese shook his head, as did Karen. ''Sorry Kiddo, but we really don't have a clue. You'll have to try someone else.

Carl huffed and walked out. ''I hate you all!'' He yelled, walking out of the library.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Daryl and Glenn for sure.

Carl could definitely ask them. Truthfully, Glenn has probably had to give Daryl a present. He would most likely have ideas for Carl to use anyways.

Carl noticed the two sitting near the corner of the cafeteria, Glenn situated peacefully as he and Daryl casually conversed. He strolled his way up to the couple. Glenn was the first to notice the brunette making his way towards them.

''What's up, short-stuff?'' The Korean remarked playfully.

Carl rolled his eyes. "Hardy har har.'' He growled. "I need relationship advice."

Daryl motioned to the seat across from them. "Sit, young one."

The teen obeyed, shyly sitting.

''So what do you need?''

Carl took a deep breath. ''I don't know what to give Patrick for Christmas." He felt the air lighten around them as the couple looked at him. ''You give him a knife already?'' The boy nodded furiously.

''Well shit, why don't you just wrap yourself?'' Daryl suggested.

Carl pondered it for a bit. Now that he thought about it, it really wasn't a bad idea. But how would he actually do it?

"What exactly do you mean?" The teen questioned.

''Well Glenn, didn't you pick up that one set of-'' Daryl was cut off.

''I told you not to talk about those!'' Glenn said, looking mortified. "They're too small for me anyways!"

''Well, give them to Carl. He and the kid already go at it anyways! It's a pretty good suggestion!" He defended.

''Ugh, fine!'' Glenn said, giving up. ''But if Rick comes after me, I'm using you as a meat shield!'' he threatened the redneck, hitting him in the chest with a single fist. The couple momentarily forgot Carl sitting there.

''Now, what are we talking about? What am I going to do?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well, this is a surprise.'' Patrick said, completely surprised at the present set before him.

Carl was straddling Patrick, the teen wearing a tight red dress that went about to his mid-thigh and a Santa hat. The dress had a fluffy white trim and an exposed back, with a bow sett right above his behind. He had a pair of sheer black stockings running up toned legs held up by a garter. Carl also had on a pair of red gloves with fluffy white trim around the wrist, which had themselves wrapped around Patrick's belt.

''I was a bit worried you wouldn't like it, Glenn and Daryl came up with this idea." The teen quickly apologized. Patrick lifted the brunette's chin using two fingers. ''Don't apologize, it's perfect."

Carl chuckled, maneuvering himself to Patrick's ear. ''Merry Christmas." he whispered, nipping at the older's earlobe playfully.

He leaned up off Patrick, resting his hips on Patrick's lap.

''Now doofus, are you just gonna sit there and stare or are you going to unwrap me?''

**A/N: OH MY GOD I AM SUCH A FUCKING PERVERT. To be totally honest, I based it off some manga fanart I found. BUT ANYWHORE, I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE THIS UDPDATE AND SHIT.**

**So, until the next expedition, **

**BAIII :D**

**-Ark **


	11. Guardian Angels

**A/N: What's up Fuckers! I came up with this Papa!Carl AU…..thing. Just imagine a little boy calling him Daddy! THIS TAKES PLACE IN A WOODBURY SORT OF TOWN, BUT IT'S RUN BY RICK SO IT'S BETTER. SO ANYWAYS PLEASE ENJOY THIS CHAPPY AND SHIT….SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT. (I'm Ellis lololololololol) **

**LET US DO DIS.**

XXXXXXXX

''Carl, c'mon!''

''Dad, for the last Goddamn time, I said no!"

The small child looked up at his father hopefully, ''Please, Daddy?" He asked. The nineteen-year-old ignored him and tugged at his brown hair. His blue eyes blinked confusingly while the two adults continued to argue.

It was a celebration of the anniversary of when they had found their small settlement and Rick, Glenn, Daryl, Maggie, Tyreese, Michonne, and Beth were going to the leader's house for drinks. It would only be them, considering it was a special event for the original group.

''Please Carl? Rick pleaded.

''Dad, no! Now stop asking!" The teen bent down to pick up his adopted son and went to sit at the table.

"Give me one good reason why he can't come with us tonight." The older demanded.

''He's four!" Carl shouted. The child covered his ears at the sudden tone. ''Sorry, baby." Carl apologized, kissing the child's temple.

''Daddy? Can I please go?'' His son begged. ''I promise to be good, please?"

Okay, Carl had enough.

''Alright, fine,'' He breathed. "You can go.''

''Yay!" The child rejoiced. He hugged his father tightly, thanking him over and over. He crawled out of his lap and walked over to his grandfather, grabbing at his leg.

''But, there are rules." Carl started, getting up from his chair and walking over the duo.

He bent down to the child's height. "You are only going for an hour, and as soon as you get home, you will take a bath and go to bed, alright."

''Okay Daddy." The child smiled. "I promise!''

Carl stood up to his full height, which was only up to Rick's upper lip. "And you," He stuck his finger in the leader's face. ''If he's harmed in any way, father or not, I will string you up outside that wall." He pointed towards the window.

Rick swallowed and nodded furiously. ''Alright. Let's go, buddy!"

The child around his legs let go and hugged his father. The teen gently kissed his forehead. ''Take care of grandpa, okay?" He joked, running his fingers through the boy's dark hair. The boy nodded and ran out the door, Rick trailing behind.

''Be careful!" Carl called after them.

He let out a huff as he watched them walk through the street. The teen turned on his heel and looked towards their mantle, seeing their first family picture. Little Judith was now five, and active as ever. Carl smiled as he ran his hand over the photo, remembering how he had come to be a father.

XXXXXXXXXX

_The brunette wiped sweat from his forehead, moving onto the next car. His group was desperate for supplies. Carl had gone out on a run alone, since taking a partner would slow him down. _

_The teen turned his head, hearing a sound he's grown to familiar with._

_Screaming._

_He dropped what he was doing and ran in the direction it. He weaved his way through the trees of the highway, memorizing his way back to the highway. He came to a clearing, and what lay in front of him was a grisly sight. _

_A women was clutching a small baby tightly, a chunk of her shoulder torn out. Beside her lay a dead walker, tent pole sticking out of its skull. The woman was dead, and Carl had no idea how long she had been. He knew he had to find a way to rid her of the baby, but he certainly wasn't going to kill it. Carl pulled the baby from her dead grasp._

_He took the moment to survey the baby in his arms. He had light blue eyes and a few dark hairs growing on his head. The teen smiled as the baby made grabbling motions and spoke in garble. _

''_Hm." He hummed. ''What to call you, what to call you." He paced back and forth. ''Eli's a good name for you." He turned, cooing at the baby all the way back to the highway._

XXXXXXX

''To New Atlanta!"

The group gave cheers, along with a "Booyah" from Daryl. Glenn smirked and chugged at his beer while Beth sat talking with Michonne and Eli.

The child noticed something off in the air. ''Aunty Beth?''

The women paused their conversation. ''What is it, sweetheart?''

Eli pointed at the lone glass of wine on the table. It just seemed so out of place, no one was touching it. ''Who's glass is that?'' The curious boy asked.

Beth smiled. "That's for my guardian angel. Even he needs to unwind." She laughed.

The boy looked up shyly. "What's that?''

"A guardian angel? It's someone you love, who protects you from getting hurt. That one is me and Maggie's."

''Do you know his name?''

''Hershel." Beth answered

"Does everyone have one?'' Eli questioned.

Beth nudged him. "Why don't you ask everyone?"

Michonne spoke up. "I have one named Andrea. She saved my ass more times than you count."

Eli got up from his spot. He walked over to Glenn and Daryl. ''Do you guys have guardian angels?'' He asked.

Daryl chuckled. He answered someone named Merle and Glenn said too many to count.

Tyreese had someone named Karen.

Maggie had the same one as Beth.

And Grandpa Rick had two, one named Shane and one named Lori.

''Why don't I tell you a story about them?'' Rick asked the child. Eli pumped his fists in the air. ''Yeah!''

"Well you'll have to hear it another time." Carl said, coming up out of nowhere

''Aw, Daddy! Can't I stay a bit longer?" The boy asked. Carl stared down at him. "Absolutely not." He said. ''You and I made a deal and now it's way past you're bedtime." Eli sighed and crawled of his chair. Carl immediately picked him up and balanced him on his hip. ''How did he behave?'' he asked to no one in particular.

''He was fine!'' Beth yelled from the kitchen of Rick's home. Daryl nodded and Rick smiled.

''Alright, let's get you cleaned up. I'm sure Grandpa can tell you his story another time." Carl told him. He said his goodbyes to everyone and left.

XXXXXXXXX

After giving the boy his bath, he tucked him in.

'' Aunty Beth taught me about Guardian Angel." Eli said. Carl looked to the boy and smiled. ''Really?''

"Yeah, and everyone has them! Beth and Maggie have someone named Hershel, and uncle Daryl has someone named Merle."

Carl chuckled at the thought of an angelic Merle and nodded. ''And Grandpa has two. Named Shane and Lori.''

Silence.

Carl took the boy's hands in his. ''Daddy?'' Eli asked.

''What is it, baby?''

''Do I have any guardian angels?''

The teen opened his mouth to speak, when all of a sudden the window to Eli's bedroom flew open. As he got up to close it, he noticed that the normally chilly winter air had been replaced by a gust of warm wind entering the room.

''Daddy, it feels like a bunch of people are hugging me.'' Eli said from the bed.

Carl looked to his son. ''You do have Guardian angels. Everyone else's guardian angels are mine and yours, because I knew them before they were Angels.''

The child stared at him in awe. Carl let out a laugh, saying, ''Daddy has a Guardian angel too, named Patrick. He watches over both of us. And he'll watch over you while you sleep, and make sure you wake up safe in the morning. Now try and get some sleep. I love you."

He kissed the boy on the forehead and exited his room, shutting the door.

He pressed his ear up to the door and heard his son saying goodnight to all the presences in his bedroom.

''Goodnight Guardian Angel Hershel, goodnight Guardian Angel Merle, goodnight Guardian Angel Andrea, goodnight Guardian Angel Shane and Lori.'' He was cut off by a yawn. ''And goodnight guardian angel,"

Another yawn.

"Goodnight Guardian Angel Patrick."

Carl felt arms that weren't there wrap around his waist in the same familiar way they used to five years ago.

''I wish you could have lived to see Eli, Patrick.'' Spoke Carl. "I miss you."

He looked over at the pair of glasses on his bedside table.

"I love you"

**A/N: *TEARS TEARS* WHY DID I DO THIS? SWEET JESUS I'M SO SORRRRRRRY!**

**So who likes Papa!Carl? *Cricket noises* **

**So, until the next expedition,**

**BAII :D**

**-Ark**


End file.
